The Kunoichi Of Destiny
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: Kasumi is still on the run and under constant attack.She seeks help from the one person she can trust the one person she falls for. Will she be able to clear her name and live peacefully with her new found love, or will she finally be killed. KasumiXRyu
1. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**Well, this is my first time writing something for a game, but i couldn't resisit. I just love this couple ! Kasumi and Ryu were made for each other ! HAh. well. enjoy and please review. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kasumi sat against a tree branch as she looked out at the setting sun. She sighed as she closed her eyes. It had been a year since the last DOA tournament. A year since she saw any of them. She had still been on the run from all the ninja's that had been sent to destroy her. In the past year she had changed, she had trained harder, she had become less compasionate and welcomed battle instead of running away from it.

She wore a black ninja suit that she had customized. It was a v-neck tank top that stopped just above her waist making her mid-section visable. Her pants stretched down to her ankles. She wore black boots with a pointed heel. Her hair was tied up in it's usualy ponytail, with her hair down her back. Her eyes were darkened with make-up. She had definatly not only changed her personality, and fighting, but her look as well.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and watched the sun set over a set of mountains that were very familar to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his office as he dragged a cloth against the blade of the legendary dragon sword. He cleaned it as he stopped setting the cloth aisde and holding the sword in his lap. He looked out the window at the mountainous view that was layed out in front of him.

He stood and sheathed his sword as he placed it on it's stand. He walked over to his desk as he pulled out a key he wore around his neck and opened the drawer. He put his hand inside and took out something wrapped in pink cloth. He slowly unwrapped it as stared at the object sitting on his desk. It was a tanto, a smaller version of a katana that had been kept at an allies base.

He picked up the object as he traced his finger across it. It had belonged to Kasumi. He was worried about her, and took out the tanto when he thought about her. He heard footsteps as he quickly wrapped it up and placed it in the drawer locking it.

The door opened as a ninja stepped in. "Master Hayabusa, I am back from the personal mission you have sent me on." he said as he was down on one knee with his fist on the floor and his head bowed low.

"And what information do you have?" Ryu asked sitting up in his chair.

"We lost track of hear in Hong Kong. It has been four months since we've last had sight of her. I'm sorry master, but we can't seem to find her." he said.

Ryu's expression changed as he turned and looked out at the mountanous view. "That is all." he said staring out the window.

The ninja stood and bowed as he exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi closed her eyes hoping she could catch some rest. She heard a twig snap as her eyes opened and iimmeadiatly out of reflex she jumped off the tree. Looking behind her, there were several shurikan where her head was only moments ago. She landed on one knee as she looked up at the appproaching ninja. She put on a black mask that covered the lower half of her face. She turned and began running. Shurikans flew by her as she continuously dodged them.

She stopped a few moments later as she ran up a tree and flipped over. The ninja's approached her as they engaged in battle. She blocked and countered every move they had as she deliverd a swift kick to the head of the last ninja which sent him flying back into a tree. She stood in a defensive position as she looked down at all the unconcious ninja around her. She sighed as she searched their bodies and took their weapons and items.

She turned as she ran and fled the scene. It wasn't long before more ninja were persuing her. She sighed as she turned throwing several energy balls, each exploding on contact. She turned and continued running as she approached a familar set of large gates.

She watched as the ninja patrolled the gates not letting anyone in. She looked around for an alternate way inside. She had to see him. She climbed a tree as she got to the highest point. The wals stretched further up as they were much taller than the trees. This made it hard for anyone to get over.

Kasumi took out several kunai as she threw them each one by one evenly spaced out on top of each other. She walked along the tree branch closest to the trunk as she turned and ran, she leaped off the branch and landed on one of the kunai, without stopping and using the momentum she had built she continued leaping from kunai to kunai until she reached the top.

She pulled herself up as she crouched down on top of the wall. She peered over as she saw the village below. The peopel were walking around carrying on with their daily lives. She leaped from the wall to the top of a building. She stayed low to the roof as she began walking across it. She wanted to get through without being detected.

However, things would not go as she planned. She jumped down from the roof and stayed in the shadows as she made her way towards the main building where he would definatly be. She reached the bridge as it was guarded.

She sighed as she knew she was going to have to take them out in order for her to pass, but she also knew it wasn't going to be easy. She pulled out several shurikan as she dove out from the shadows and threw the shurikan. They all hit one ninja, he fell to the ground as blood seeped out.

The other ninja spotted her as the immeadiatly ran to attack her, each with their katana's drawn. She stood ready as the first one swung and she avoided the attack with ease. She stood beside him as she shifted her foot and it caught his ankle, she executed a hit to his neck as he fell to the ground unconcious. She grabbed his falling katana as she turned and awaited her next attackers.

They all came at her and began swinging their swords with speed and precision. She blocked the swords as they pinned her against a wall. She sunk low, doing the splits, as she turned her blade and hit the ninja in the crotch with the hilt of the blade. They all staggered back.

She pulled down her sleeve as there were tiny needles sticking out. She jumped up and flipped over them, as she was flipping over them she took out three needles and placed one of them in the back of each ninja's neck. She landed and turned as they were all standing without moving. She turned as she ran across the bridge.

Once on the other side she took the katana and sliced the ropes causing the bride to retract so that no one else could cross. She ran up the path and through the dojo towards the building he was sure she would be in.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hurried footsteps were heard as the door swung open. Ryu quickly turned and looked at the ninja that entered his office.

"Master Hayabusa! There is an intruder in the village. A deadly ninja." the ninja said crouched down on one knee.

Ryu stood as he grabbed his sword placing it on his back. He grabbed his mask and put it on as he walked to the door. "Send no one else to fight this ninja, I will take care of it myself. Make sure the villagers are safe."

The ninja stood and bowed as he ran off.

Ryu ran down the path towards the dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi had encountered more ninjas as she began fighting them off. She finished knocking them on concious as she turned to leave when, out of reflex, she suddenly dove to the side. She turned to see an overly sized man with armor standing holding a large axe. Her eyes widened as he swung the axe at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as the floor was torn up where the axe landed.

He picked it up as he brought it down on her, she lifted the katana as she stopped the axe. Unfortunatly, he overpowered her. She quickly rolled to the side and evaded once again. She jumped to her feet as she began slashing at him with her sword, it only caused minor damage.

He swung his arm as Kasumi was sent flying into the wall as a shelf above her broke and fell down on her. The man walked towards her as he reached down and grabbed her by the throat. He held her up against the wall as she was loosing air. She grabbed onto his arm as she strugled to pull him off of her but he was way stronger than she was. She looked around for something, anything to help her.

There was a small scythe hanging from the wall not to far from her as she reached out her arm for it. Her fingers just brushed against the handle. She was just out of reach. She pushed herself further when she finally caught hold of it. She pulled it off the wall and brought it down on his arm as he let go and let out a cry of pain.

She fell to the ground as she began coughing and rubbing her neck. She quickly stood using this oppurtunity to take him down. She looked around the room once more. By the looks of it, she was in some kind of slaughterhouse. She caught sight of some wire as she jumped off of the wall and grabbed it. She quickly began running in circles about him weaving in and out between his legs. She jumped off of the walls repeatedly until she stopped on a rafter above him. She tied the wire around the raft as she jumped off still holding an end of the wire.

The man's arms were pulled away from his body as he was refrained from moving. He quickly began fighting against the wire as parts of it began to break. She had to move fast. She rolled down her arm guard once more as she pulled out a needle with a ret tip. She jumped over him landing on his back as she took the needle and put it into the back of his neck and quickly jumped off.

The man yelled as he broke the wire. He headed straight for her when he suddenly stopped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face first into the ground. Kasumi lifted her arms in front of ehr face blocking dust as she lowred her arms and looked down at the man. She smirked beneathe her mask as she turned and took off towards the dojo.

She reached the dojo as she slowly opened the door. It was dark inside. She walked through the dojo and was surprised to see that nothing had attacked her yet.

_Where is everyone._

She thought to herself. She continued through until she reached the doors on the other side. She outstretched her arms to slide the door open when she quickly pulled back as a sword came down quickly, if her arm had been there only a second before she would've lost it.

She backflipped as she stood and looked for her attacker. A man stepped out of the darkness, his face still covered by the shadows. "Who are you." he said holding his sword in a threatening manner. Kasumi didn't answer as she searched the room for a weapon to use. She quickly dove to the side grabbing a katana that was hanging on the wall.

She swung the katana above her head as she stood in an attacking position. The man charged at her as he began executing a number of moves with his sword. Kasumi, although it was hard, she managed to keep up and block his attacks. Occasionally there would be an opening for her to attack, but the man blocked it with ease.

After a while of going back and fourth with the sword, the man had finally disarmed Kasumi and pinned her against the wall. He held the tip of his blade to her throat, his face still covered by darkness and hers by a mask he asked in a more demanding tone. "Who sent you !" he said pressing the blade harder against her thriat drawing a little bit of blood.

She still did not answer, when finally he outstretched his arm as his hand grasped her neck and he held her up against the wall. He stepped closer to her as she saw his mask and recognized it and his eyes immeadiatly.

"R-ryu." she managed to say between gasping for air. He simply glared at her. "How do you know who I am! Who are you!" he said as he reached for her mask and pulled it off. His eyes widened as he looked at her immeadatly releasing her. "Kasumi!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN ! haha. well that's it for now. REVIEW PLEASEEEE. if i dont get at least 4 reviews i dont think i'll add another chapter. i just wanna make sure people are reading it and im not writing for no reason. :)(L) REVIEW. 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beautiful Kunoichi

**Author's notes: OOKAY WELL i only got two reviews, but oh well. On with the next chapter !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryu stared down at the woman in front of him as she rubbed her throat and coughed. "Kasumi..what are you.. why are you .. ? " Ryu didn't exactly know what to say to the kunoichi that lay in front of him.

Kasumi stopped rubbing her neck as she stood and faced him looking into his eyes. She didn't know what to say either. She knew he wanted to know why she was here, amongst many other questions. She didn't know exactly why she was here, she just felt the need to see Ryu, she had too. "Ryu I.. "

"Shh." Ryu said cutting in. " Come with me to my office, we'll talk there." He said with a nod of his head as he dissapeared into the darkness, Kasumi grabbed her mask as she too dissapeared. They entered his office as Ryu locked the doors behind him and turned to face Kasumi. He took a few steps forward as he just looked at her. It had been a year since he last saw her, he noticed that she had grown more and become quite the woman.

He sighed as he walked over and looked out of the window. "Why did you come back ?" he asked almost coldly. Kasumi looked at him then down at the ground. "I wanted to see you.." she said taking a step closer. "I needed to see you." "You shouldn't have come." Ryu said with a hard tone. Kasumi looked at him with sad eyes then looked away. "But.." "If your brother finds out that you were here..." "Will you tell him Ryu?" Kasumi asked looking up at him. Ryu continued to look out the window. "Kasumi-" he said suddenly turning when heard footsteps. Kasumi looked over at the door then back to Ryu. Ryu headed towards the door, Kasumi jumped dissapearing into the darkness of the room. Ryu unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "What is it?" he asked as the ninja opened his mouth to speak but stopped. A blade was being held to Ryu's throat. "You should be more careful." a voice said from behind him. Ryu smirked as he motioned downwards, he was holding a kunai to the other mans stomache. "As should you." he responded. The man behind him laughed pulling his sword back, as did Ryu.

"It's been a while dear friend." The man dressed in white said crossing his arms. "It has, Hayate.." Ryu said with a nod walking past him and into his office. Ryu walked over to the window as Hayate stood in the middle of the room. "How have things been?" Hayate asked looking around the room. Ryu shrugged, "It's a lifestyle I'm not used to." he answered. "It would only be for a little while longer Ryu, I promise." "Hn." Ryu responded. "So, what brings you here today Hayate." Ryu asked looked at him. "I've come too see how preparations are, and I was informed that there was an intrusion earlier?" Hayate said leaning against his table. Ryu turned and looked out the window. " Preparations are near finished, a few more days and they shall be complete. As for the intrusion, it was located and dealt with." Hayate stood quiet for a moment. "Excellent, just one more question Ryu." "Hn." Ryu said. "Have you learned of Kasumi's whereabouts yet?" Ryu didn't answer and there were a few moments of silence. "No." he finally answered. "Hmm...well I must be going, I thank you again." Hayate said as he dissapeared into the darkness.

A few moments of silence passed as Kasumi appeared from the shadows. "You didn't tell him I was here." she said stopping a few feet behind Ryu. "Why not?" She asked. "To give you a chance." "A chance?" "Yes, you will leave now and never return, you must go far away somewhere where he cannot find you. If you do not leave, I will have no choice but to let him know of your whereabouts." Ryu stated. Kasumi sighed as she looked down at the ground then back up him and nodded. "I understand." she said as she turned to leave. Ryu continued looking out the window as he turned for a moment and glanced over at Kasumi as she prepared to leave. She put on her mask and dissapeared into the darkness.

Moments later a ninja burst through the door as Ryu immeadiatly turned his attention to the ninja panting in the doorway. "What? What is it?" Ryu asked after the ninja wouldn't answer. The ninja let go of the door and fell face first with an arrow sticking out of his back. Ryu's expression changed momentarily as he grabbed his dragon sword and ran through the door. He headed down the path and unsheathed his sword as he blocked several flaming arrows. He looked up and spotted two archers above the dojo with their bows. Ryu dissapeared ina blur of blue and black and appeared behid them sliting thier throats swiftly with his sword. He turned and continued runnind down along the path that led into the village. He heard screams of woman,children and fellow comrades. Ryu stopped at the entrance as he saw the buildings on fire and bodies littered on the ground. A sight that was all too familiar to him, one he had hoped he would never see again.

He clutched his sword tighter as he ran into the town. He was ambushed by several ninja dressed all in black with their faces covered. Ryu had recognized these ninjas. He held his sword tight as they each attacked him, he executed a number of different moves and cut down the ninja. His attention was averted as he heard the cry of an innocent child. He looked over and saw a young girl trapped inside of a burning building seconds away from collapsing. Ryu rushed towards the girl and stopped when an explodiong kunai was thrown his way. He jumped back avoiding the explosion. As the smoke cleared several more ninja appeared, Ryu glared at them, he wouldn't have enough time. He began cutting down the ninja's trying his best to get to the girl on time when he heard a large crack and then popping sound. Ryu cut down the final ninja and ran forward in an attempt to save the girl. An exlposion ocurred as Ryu was blown backwards by the blast. He jumped to his feet and took a few steps forward looking at the place where the burning building that the little girl was in only moments ago, it was completely destroyed. There was no way the little girl could've survived...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: It wasn't that long of a chapter, sorry about that folks. Well review and the next chapter will be up ASAP ! )**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**Author's notes: Okay well, finally a new chapter! This is one is going to be longer than the last one, i promise ! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryu stood and watched as the dust began to clear. He closed his eyes and then reopened them. He sighed and turned to leave when he stopped. He saw something amongst the clearing smoke and dust. There was a dark figure bent down. He took a step closer to get a better look. The dust settled and he could make out the scene before him. "Kasumi?!" Ryu said.

SHe was knelt down on one knee. She held somethign close to her chest. She looked up to see Ryu staring straight at her. She rose to her feet as Ryu could now see what she was holding. She held the little girl that was trapped in the burning building only moments ago. The little girl was on concious from all the smoke she inhaled.

Ryu sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. He quickly swiftly jumped to the side avoiding several bullet.s. He landed on one knee as he looked over to Kasumi. Kasumi nodded as she turned and began sprinting away with the little girl still in her grasp. Ryu deflected some more bullets as he then began running alongside Kasumi.

Bullets whizzed past both their heads as they leaped from side to side trying to avoid them whilst making their escape. "How many of them are there?" Kasumi asked glancing over at Ryu. "About 20." Ryu answered turning and throwing several shurikan each making contact with thier target. Ryu and Kasumi were nearing the cliffs edge and would soon have no where to run.

Kasumi glanced behind her then back at Ryu. "Here, take her." Kasumi said handing the little girl over to Ryu. Ryu took the little girl as Kasumi stopped. Ryu realized this and stopped as well. "Kasumi, what are you doing? Let's go." he said in a commanding voice. Kasumi didn't look back at him as she stood awaiting their purseuers. "Keep going Ryu, I'll handle this." "Handle what? You have no weapons on you and your outnumbered, besides the fact that they have guns, you can't handle them. " Kasumi shot Ryu a cold glare as she turned back and held her hands out together. Crimson coloured energy began to gather around her hands as it grew bigger and bigger. She brought her hands back and waited. Once she caught sight of her enemies she thrusted her hands forwards and the giant ball of energy came hurdling at them. There was a huge explosion. Ryu jumped to the ground covereing the little girl as Kasumi leapt to the side behind a tree for protection.

A few moments later the exposion and smoke subsided and Kasumi stepped out from behind the tree to witness what she had just done. Ryu stood, the little girl still clutched in his arms, as he too looked at the destruction and defeat Kasumi had caused.

_I guess she could handle them._

He thought to himself as he glanced over at Kasumi. Kasumi walked over to Ryu and took the little girl from him as she began sprinting back to the village. Ryu sighed and then followed.

--

Moments later they arrived at the medical center where they laid the young girl down on one of the beds. A medic soonafter made their way over and began examining the girl. "She'll be fine in a few hours, she just needs some rest." Kasumi nodded as she exited the building. She met up with Ryu in the street as she stopped a few feet behind him.

There was silence between them for several minutes until Ryu finally spoke. "Kasumi," he started. "Thank you." He said as he began walking away. Kasumi closed her eyes and reopened them with a sigh. She adjusted her mask and turned to leave when she heard countless cheers and screams. She turned to see the villagers crowding around her cheering and calling her things like "The village's hero." and the "Beautiful Kunoichi who saved us all." Kasumi smiled underneathe her mask. One of the village children approached her and held up a flower. Kasumi bent down and accepted the flower.

Ryu turned around and saw how the villagers were treating her. She then turned to leave. "Won't you stay, beautiful kunoichi?" Kasumi looked at the woman who had just spoken to her. "I'm sorry, but I cannot." "Please nee-san." A little girl said stepping forward, a little doll clutched in her hands. Kasumi looked up at Ryu then back at the little girl. "I'm sorry little one, but I must leave." The crowd then all frowned as they shared an "Awhh." In unicen. Kasumi turned around to leave when she was surprised to see Ryu standing there. "Ryu?" Kasumi said looking at him with a puzzled look. "Why don't you stay a few days Kasumi, so you can rest and train peacefully." He said looking down at her. Kasumi looked into his eyes for a minute or so and nodded. "If that's what you wish, Hayabusa-sama." She said with a bow as the crowd around them cheered.

--

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. They stopped as a door slid open and a Kunoichi dressed in black with purple hair stepped through the doorway and entered the room. A man in white stood at the window with his arms crossed staring out at the mountainous view. "Hayate-san." The purple haired kunoichi said standing beside him. "There's word of a mysterious beautiful kunoichi who helped save the village that Ryu is in charge of." Hayate said in his monotone voice. There was a few moments of silence when the purple haired kunoichi spoke up. "Do you think it could be _her_?" Hayate sighed and glanced over at his affiliate. "I don't know, but I'm certain Ryu would've told me if she was there." Hayate said. "Are you really _certain?"_ The purple haired kunoichi said turning to leave. "Ayane," Hayate said as she stopped. "Dont do anything until we know for sure." She nodded her head as she bowed and exited the room. Hayate turned back to the window and let out another prolonged sigh.

--

Kasumi followed the woman in a white kimono into a room. "This is where you'll be staying Uruwashii-sama**(1)**." the woman said with a smile. "Master Hayabusa's room is two doors down the hall. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask." "Thank you Yuzuki-san." Yuzukia bowed and exited the room as the door shut. Kasumi sighed and walked across the room as she looked out the window.

The sun was beginning to set. Kasumi took off her mask and pulled out the ponytail in her hair. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back. She shook her head a bit as her hair fell gracefully upon her shoulders. She placed her black ninja mask on a table in the center of the room that was surrounded by four pillows to sit on. She took off her weapons pouch and placed it on the table as well. She walked into the bathroom. She approached the large circular bathtub in the center of the room. She turned the tap turning on the water as warm water began to fill the porcelin tub. She looked on the shelf as she took off a bottle and opened it. She held it to her nose smelling it. Satisfyed with the scent, she poured some of it into the tub as bubbles appeared.

She began to undress, she stepped into the tub and turned off the tap. She sat down and rested her head against a spot that was designed specifically to rest one's head upon. She laid back and closed her eyes. This was nice. She hadn't bathed like this in quite some time. It was nice to just lay back and relax without worrying about an attack 24/7.

Kasumi held her breath as she slid down under the water then back out. Her hair was now wet and clean and the make-up she used to darken her eyes was washed away. She opened her eyes as she pushed her hair back. She layed back again relaxing.

Half an hour or so later, Kasumi stood as water began dripping off of her and into the tub. She pulled the plug as the water began to drain, soon the bubbles was the only thing left in the tub. She grabbed a towel and dried herself, then wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the tub and stood in front of the mirror. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks wrapped in silk that were on the counter. In one swift movement she wrapped her hair up securing it with the chopsticks. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked over to the window looking out it once more. It was dark out now. She sensed someone behind her. She quickly leapt backwards flipping over the table in the center of the room as she grabbed one of her kunai's and landed on her feet, her kunai to the throat of someone, and her towel still fully intact. She looked into familiar eyes as she smirked. "It's not good to sneak up on someone like that, you could get yourself killed." With that she pulled the kunai away and spun it around her finger. She then turned and walked towards the window once more, and placed the kunai on the table where it once was. The man stood in the same spot watching Kasumi.

Kasumi stared silently out the window. "Why did you tell me to stay?" she asked without turning around. Ryu didn't answer at first. "You helped save the village, it was the least I could do to repay the villagers." Kasumi sighed. "I see." she said turning to face him. "I've come to see that you are getting accustomed well, and well relaxed. My room is only but two door away if you need anything, however tomorrow morning I will be waking up early to help repair the village, you can find me there." Kasumi nodded. "I'll leave you to your buisness." he said as he turned and opened the door, he stopped when he heard he step forward. "Ryu," she started. He stared out into the dark hallway without turning around. "Thank you." she said quietly. He waited a moment then left the room sliding the door shut behind him.

Kasumi sighed as she walked over to the oak dresser up against the wall. She opened the first drawer as she pulled out some undergarments and a white tank top. She closed the door and took off her towel. She put on her clothes, she was wearing her shirt and panties. She walked over to the lamp and turned it off. She then approached the bed and pulled back the comforter. She slid under the blankets and pulled them up. She stared up at ceiling before glancing over to the window. She slowly closed her eyes and was succumbed into a deep slumber.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: well that chapter was longer than the last. :) review and let me know what you think. next chapter will be up soon ! )**

**(1) Uruwashii is beautiful in Japanese. They give her this name because they refer to her as the beautiful kunoichi who saved their village. And they do not know, nor ask, her real name. **


	4. Chapter 4: Failed to Protect

**Author's notes: WELLL a new chapter ! Read and Review ! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kasumi's eyes opened as she yawned and stretched. She sat up and glanced over to the window to see that it was morning. She wondered what time it was, she figured this was the latest she had ever slept in. She pushed aside the blankets and crawled out of bed. She stood and stretched once more.

She walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and turned on the tap. She splashed some water on her face. She then walked out of thebathroom and headed towards the table int he center of the room. She picked up a small black pouch as she reached inside and pulled out several items. She set them aside as she grabbed her uniform and changed into them. She wore her black sleeveless top, with black pants. There was a belt strapped around her waist which held her small black puch with her weapons inside. She grabbed her mask and the items she set aside and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her hair and then pulled it back into a high pny tail on the top of her head. She took a pencil with black on the end and traced it around her eyes darkening them. She then picked up her mask and fastened it on.

She looked in the mirror one last time, with a nod of satisfaction she exited the bathroom and shortly exited her room alltogether. She slid the door shut and walked down the hallway. She passed Ryu's room and stopped, she figured he had already left. She continued down the hallway. She turned a corner and the sounds of smashing plates and cups fell to the ground as a hot sensation took over Kasumi's chest. She quickly looked down and saw Yuzukii with a horrified look on her face of what she had just done. "Uruwashii-sama! I'm so terribly sorry! I was in a rush a-a-and I just..." she said breathing quickly. Kasumi raised her hand and Yuzuki stopped talking. She quickly fell tot he floor and began cleaning up the mess. Kasumi bent down and helped her. "Uruwashii-sama, please I clean it. A servents job like this shouldn't be handled by someone such as you." "Such as I? Tell me Yuzuki-san, what am _I_ exactly?" Yuzuki stopped and looked up at Kasumi. "Well..your greater than anyone like I, you saved our village out of the purity in your heart, and-" "That's enough Yuzukia-san. There is nothing that seperates you and I except for the ability of fighting I posess and the kindness in your heart. We are one in the same, we are both human beings." Kasumi said with a smile beneathe her mask. Yuzuki nodded and smiled.

Kasumi then stood and brushed off her shirt. "Yuzuki-san, you wouldn't happen to know where R-...Hayabusa-sama is, would you?" Kasumi asked quickly correctnig herself." Yuzuki stood holding the broken pieces of glass and wet rags as she nodded. "I believe he is in the village helping repair and clean up." "Arigatou Yuzuki-san." Kasumi said with a bow as she turned and exited the building.

--

Ryu sat atop a roof as he hammered a few shingles down to hold the roof together. The other villagers and a few ninja's were putting up the frame of a house, as a few others began nailing it together. Ryu stopped as he qiped his forehead of sweat. He placed the hammer down and looked up at the sun that shined down upon them. He sighed as he began hammering again.

Ryu heard a snap and the yell of a man as he turned and saw the frame that they had put up for a house was falling apart. A man turned to run when his leg got caught under a piece of wood. He raised his hands above his head as the fram began falling down upon him when it suddenly stopped. He looked up to see Ryu holding the frame up using the support of his back. He got into a stance as he started to push the frame the opposite way.

A piece of the top snapped and began falling towards the man trapped under the wood. Ryu looked over as he saw the sharp piece of wood fall. He couldn't move to save the man because he would allow the whole frame fall and crush everyone. Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of the man, the figure kicked away the wood and grabbed the man leaping out of the way of the falling wood. The wood crashed to the ground where the man was laying only seconds before. The crowd, and Ryu looked on as the black figure turned and placed the man down.

The crowd recognized and began cheering. "Hurray for Uruwashii-sama! She's saved us again!" Kasumi smiled and waved as she made her way over to Ryu. "I only saved that one man, Master Hayabusa here saved the rest, he held up the frame afterall." she said as the crowd stopped and began cheering Ryu's name. Ryu looked up at Kasumi before sighing and pushing the frame away as several ninja helped set it down.

They continued on their way repairing the houses and rebuilding them. Kasumi and Ryu stepped off to the side. "Kasumi, what are you doing." Ryu asked crossing his arms. "i came to help." she said placing her hands on her hips. Ryu sighed as he turned and headed back to the house he was working on earlier. Kasumi smirked as she too headed out.

The villagers once again attempted to put up the frame of the new house. Kasumi was there this time assisting them. When they raise the frame up Kasumi jumped atop it and quickly fastened them togetehr tightly so that they would not come apart. She did this several times until the whole frame of the house was completed and secure. She jumped down and looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun as the crowd cheered. "Alright!" she said thrusting her fist into the air. "We'er barely done, let's get going!" she yelled. "Hai! Uruwasii-sama!" the crowd all yelled in unicen as they began cutting pieces of wood and bamboo. Kasumi watched as the villagers, and even the ninja's participated.

Ryu sat atop the house repairing it as he glanced over at Kasumi and what she was doing. He rolled his eyes after the crowd cheered and shoted her name. He then turned back and continued working on the roof, a small smile appeared on his face but quickly vanished.

Several hours passed and Kasumi and the rest were working on the foundation when they all turned their heads after hearing several woman shouting for them. "Dinner! Dinner!" they shouted as the villagers and ninja's dropped their tools and headed for the building in which the women prepared hot meals for them.

Three long tables were set up, pillows all around them. On the tables were rows of plates and cups. In the center of the tables were pots of hot soup, rice, chicken and bread. Wine and water were on the table as well for drinks. Kasumi walked in behind everyone as they all sat down to eat. She found a spot and sat down. Ryu walked in and walked to the head of one of the tables and sat down as well. Ryu wasn't wearing his mask so he could eat, Kasumi however wore her mask and she knew she couldn't remove it, or else her identity would be known. The other ninja's had on masks as well, they excused themselves and returned home where they were to eat there in the privacy of their own home.

Kasumi sat and stared at the foor before her as she watched the villagers eat and enjoy themselves. She glanced over at Ryu who was eating as well alone at the head of the table. "Uruwashii-sama, won't you have something to eat?" one of the villagers asked that sat beside her. Kasumi looked over and smiled beneath her mask. "I'm not that hungry." she said waving her hand as she heard her stomache grumble. The villagers laughed upon hearing this, "Don't be silly! Eat!" they said cramming her plate with food. Kasumi looked longingly at the plate of food, she was very hungry but knew she couldn't sacrifice her identity. She faked and yawn and stretched. "Well, it looks as though I'll be off to bed now, I'll see everyone in the morning." she said standing up as the villagers groaned. Kasumi waved and then dissapeared out the door. Ryu sat and watched what had just happened and how she had looked at the food. He finished up his meal and walked over to where Kasumi was sitting, grabbing her plate.

Kasumi closed the door behind her as she entered her room. She walked over to her bed and fell ontop of it. She noticed that her toom had been tidied and her bed made. "Yuzuki-san" she said to herself with a smile as she dug her face into her pillow. She lifted her head as she heard a knock at her door. She got off her bed and headed towards the door. She slid it open to see who was there. A familar face, "Master Hayabusa." she said with a smirk. He just looked at her as she sighed and turned and walked into her room, Ryu followed. "What can I do for you?" She asked walking over to the window and looking out over the garden. "Here." Ryu said placing a plate full of food on her table, as well as a cup with wine. "Hm?" Kasumi said turning around and seeing the food. Her eyes widened as she approached the table. "I couldn't let you go hungry." he said turning to leave. Kasumi sat down on one of the pillows as she looked up at him walk away. "Thank you Ryu." she said as he simply nodded and exited her room sliding the door shut behind him. He stopped outside her door and sighed closing his eyes as he turned and headed down the hallway to his room.

Kasumi took off her mask and picked up the chop sticks as she began eating her meal. Several minutes later she finished and placed the chop sticks down. She rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She ran the water and climbed into the bathtub. She leaned her head back and sighed.

--

The next morning Kasumi was down in the village bright and early working on the houses with the villagers. Ryu was there as well helping. The worked hard all day and stopped each day around dinner time to eat and relax. Ryu made his visits to Kasumi's room after dinner to give her a full plate of food. Occassionally he would stay and they would dine together. Each day the houses were completed more and more. Kasumi and Ryu would give each other occasional glances and quickly look away and continue on with their work.

Kasumi layed down in her bed as she stared up at the ceiling as she sighed. She began thinking about the past few days. She was thinking about the time her and Ryu spent together and the looks they gave each other. She smiled as she thought about when he stayed to eat dinner with her, and she marked it as the first time she actually heard Ryu laugh. She turned onto her side and looked out the window.

_What is this feeling. _

_I can't have feelings for him..._

_can I?_

She asked herself as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

--

The next day they were down at the village again working hard on the houses. They were nearly completed. A few hours had gone by when the villagers suddenly stopped. There was a reported disturbance in the village. Rogue ninja's were raping some of the women and killing the men. Kasumi,Ryu and a few other ninja's immeadiatly headed over to where the disturbances were being reported.

Ryu kicked down the door of a house as screams were heard from inside. A woman was sprawled out on the bed while one of the rogue ninja had his way with her. Ryu unsheathed his legendary dragon sword and slashed the rogue ninja as he fell to the ground. Kasumi quickly rushed over to the woman as she draped a blanket over her bare body. She then turned and followed Ryu into the back rooms.

They burst through as there was more rogue ninja having their way with young girls as young as 15. Ryu clutched his sword tightly as he began killing the ninja. Kasumi pulled out a kunai and slashed the ninja's throats. They finished up as Kasumi grabbed more blankets and covered the young girls bare bodies. Ryu had moved on into another room with the other ninja's as Kasumi stayed behind to comfort the young girls. "Look out!" One of the girls yelled as Kasumi turned and one of the ninja stood holding a sword above her head. Kasumi quickly turned grabbing the young girl and held her close to shiled her.

Kasumi felt immense pain across her back as the ninja slashed her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. He cut the top of her shirt and reached over to cut the other side when Kasumi kicked in his knee cap and he fell on one knee in pain. She stood to execute another blow when she was grabbed from behind. The ninja rose to his feet and slashed at Kasumi's chest. She bent over forward spitting out blood. She then jumped upwards and got on the backside of the man that was restraining her. She grabbed a kunai and lodged it into the back of his neck. He fell to the ground. She grabbed another kunai. "Stop!" the rogue ninja yelled as he held a sword to one of the young girls throats. Kasumi clucthed her kunai tight and then dropped it to the ground. The rogue ninja smirked dropping the young girl as he headed over to Kasumi and threw her against the wall. He held her against the wall as he got close. He smiled and ripped the other part of her shirt. He began to laugh. As the door burst open and the smile on his face faded. He looked down to see a sword straight through his chest. He dropped his katana and fell to the ground.

Kasumi's vision became blurry as she had lost a lot of blood. She staggered forward before finally collapsing. "Kasumi!" Ryu yelled as he ran forward and caught her. Kasumi binked a few times befoer finally closing her eyes and being succumed into darkness.

--

Ryu paced back and forth outside of Kasumi's room. His footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Yuzuki took off Kasumi's clothing and cleaned her up. She bandaged her wounds and treated them with medicinal herbs. She wiped her forehead. Kasumi's mask was still on, Yuzuki didn't touch it but noticed blood dripping from underneathe. She removed it in fear of an injury. Yuzuki's eyes widened as she saw Kasumi's face, and recognized her. She sat silent for a few moments. She knew who she was, and what she was to do if ever encountering her. She was too inform Ryu immeadiatly or go straight to Hayate-sama. She sighed wiping her mouth and deciding on what to do.

She pulled the blanket up covering Kasumi's bandaged body so that only her shoulders and top of her chest were shown. She placed the mask beside the bed and walked to the door. She slid it open to see a worried face. "Hayabusa-sama, please step in." Yuzuki said as he stepped in and Yuzuki checked the halls before closing the door.

Ryu walked over to Kasumi as he noticed her mask was removed and he looked over at Yuzuki. "Hayabusa-sama, she is-" "I know." Ryu said looking back at Kasumi. Yuzuki's eyes widened as she stepped closer. "You mean you've known all along?" Ryu nodded. "But what of Hayate-sama's orders.." she said now standing a few inches behind him. Ryu sighed. "I will explain everything to you, but you must promise to keep this a secret." he said motioning to Kasumi. Yuzuki nodded kneeling down. "I am too faithful to Uruwashii-sama to give her up." Ryu nodded as he turned back to Kasumi.

"It was a very long time ago.." he started. "Kasumi was princess and heir to her clan and village. She was to become the 18th master of Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, but ran away in order to enter the dead or alive tournament. There, she hoped to defeat a man called Raidou, the man responsible for crippling her brother Hayate. By leaving the secretive ninja clan she became a nukenin, a runaway shinobi. Now labelled as a traitor, Kasumi is pursued constantly by assasins from her clan, not a day passes that there isn't an attempt on her life. Despite this Kasumi still wished to see her brother, so she entered the third DOA tournament. While Hayate was crippled, i was away on a personal mission, one that had to do with the attack on my village, the Hayabusa village. When I heard that she had gone missing and then entered the DOA tournament, I too entered in hopes to find her and bring her back. I was however, unsuccessful." "Why did you go to save her?" Yuzuki asked listening attentivly. "I made a promise to Hayate a long long time ago, that I would do everything in my power to protect her." he said looking at Kasumi. "It seems that I have not only failed many times before, but I've failed now as well."

Yuzuki rose to her feet. "I'll leave you be Hayabusa-sama, and not to worry, this secret is safe with me." she said with a bow as she exited the room.

Ryu sat beside Kasumi's bed as he watched her unconcious body. He sighed looking out the window then back at her. "I will not let this happen again...I promise." he said taking her hand and holding it with both of his.

--

A few days later Kasumi opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around her room, no one was there. She looked down and saw the bandages around her chest. She looked over at the table beside her bed as there was a hot cup of tea. Kasumi reached over and grabbed the cup as she brought it to her lips and slowly sipped the tea, she could feel the warm sensation flow down her throat and into her stomache. She placed the cup down as she pushed back the blankets and swung her legs over the side of her bed slowly standing up. She was wearing long pants, and only the bandages around her chest to cover her. She walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The black make-up she wore was wiped off, and her hair was clean. She knew she must've been in bed for days yet her body was clean. She smiled as she thought that Yuzuki must've taken care of her. Her smile soon faded when she remembered she wasn't wearing her mask and Yuzuki must've seen her face.

At that moment the door to her room slid open. A young woman walked in and turned the corner and saw Kasumi. "Uruwashii-sama!" she yelled with a smile. "Yuzuki-san." Kasumi said with a smile. "You're up! You should stil be in bed!" she said rushing to Kasumi. Kasumi shook her head. "No, I'm okay now Yuzuki-san, no thanks to you taking care of me each day." Yuzuki said. "It wasn't just me, Hayabusa-sama was in here every day morning till night taking care of you, more than I at least." Kasumi's eyes widened. "Ryu.." she said. Yuzuki nodded. "I know everything about you now Kasumi-sama, and I promise, your secret is safe with me." Kasumi smiled. "Arigatou, Yuzuki-san."

"I think it's time to remove the bandages." Kasumi said looking back into the mirror. Yuzuki nodded as she walked up behind Kasumi and began to unravel the bandages. When she was finished she layed the bandages aside. Kasumi traced her fingertips where her wounds used to be. "They're completely gone!" She exclaimed. "The ones on your back are gone as well." Yuzuki said with a smile. Kasumi turned to face Yuzuki."Thank you." she said. Yuzuki waved her hands, "Anything for you, Kasumi-sama. Oh! I forgot! I have something for you." "For me?" Kasumi asked grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. "Yes yes, follow me."

Yuzuki said rushing out of the bathroom.

Yuzuki placed an outfit on Kasumi's bed. Kasumi walked over and her eyes widened. It was a inja outfit that was in the same design as her old blue and white one. Except this one was black with a golden trim. On the bottom piece that hangs in the middle of her legs, little pink cherry blossoms were printed on going down, on the left side of the chest was a golden dragon and pink cherry blossoms. A pink band wrapped around the wasit of the outfit to hold it together. Long white socks layed beside it with sandles. Black arm guards and shin guards were placed beside it, each black with a golden trim as well. And finally, black shorts for her to wear underneath.

"Yuzuki-san..this is gorgeous." she said approaching the outfit. "Try it on!" Yuzuki yelled. Kasumi smiled as she nodded. Yuzuki exited the room to give Kasumi some privacy. Kasumi changed into her new outfit, finishing it off with the mask to conceal her identity still. She left her hair down this time. There was a knock at her door as she approached the door and opened it. Yuzuki was standing in the doorway. "This is for you Uruwashii-sama." she said handing her a note. Kasumi took the note and Yuzuki bowed and walked away. Kasumi closed her door and headed back into her room. She untied the string and opened the paper.

_Kasumi,_

_Meet me in the training grounds. Come alone._

_Ryu._

Kasumi closed the paper and placed it on her bed. She walked to the door and left running down the halls and dissapearing outside the door.

--

Ryu sat atop a rock in the training grounds as his eyes were closed and he was focusing. "Took you long enough." he said standing and flipping off of the rock. He looked up and sawk Kasumi in her new outfit. It had reminded him of when Kasumi used to wear her blue and white outfit, or even her pink and white outfit. "That outfit is very nice, although," he said approaching her. "It's missing something." He pulled out a pink cloth, something was wrapped inside of it. He stopped in front of her and unwrapped the cloth revealing a tanto. Kasumi's eyes widened as she recognized the weapon. She reached out her arm and took the tanto, she examined it. It was the same one from before, the same one she stole when she left her clan all those years ago, the same one she had given to Ryu at the last tournament.

"You have a new outfit, your old weapon, and to finish it off." Ryu said as a ninja in black approached him holding something. Ryu took it as the ninja bowed and then dissapeared. He held up something before Kasumi. It was a katana. He slowly unsheathed it. The blade had designs of cherry blossoms and a dragon, much like that of the designs on her outfit. Ryu quickly sheathed the sword and turned ti, the hilt facing Kasumi. "This is for you." Kasumi secured the tanto onto the back of her waist where it usually is and she accepted the katana. "I will train you to master the arts of the katana, so that, like me, you could become a great swordsman...woman." he said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Kasumi smiled as she unsheathed the sword and examined the blade. "Training will be every morning all day. We break once for food and water, understood." Kasumi sheathed her sword and got down on one knee, the sword in front of her and her head down. "Hai sensai!" she said as Ryu smirked. "Excellent, we begin now!" he said as he unsheathed his legendary dragon sword. Kasumi rose to her feet unsheathing her katana as they charged at each other.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Well, another chapter. Review and let me know what you think. )**

**http://i94. theres a link to see what kasumi looks like now. just paste it into your browser:) except, in my story she has a black mask on! )**


	5. Chapter 5: A Blossoming Love

**Author's notes: Alright, next chapter as promised. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em comming ! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was beginning to set as Kasumi leapt back and leaned against her katana breathing heavily. She was sweating and exhausted. Ryu landed gracefully on the other side of the training field. He was only breathing slightly heavily, but other than that he was in good condition. "You did exceptionally well for your first day, we start early tomorrow at dawn, be here on time. " Ryu said as he dissapeared into whirlwind of leaves and they slowly fell to the ground.

Kasumi looked up breathing heavily as she sheathed her katana and slowly made her way back to the mainhouse. She arrived a few minutes later. Dragging her katana on the ground she placed it on her bed. She lazily walked into the bathroom and began running the water. She undressed and got in. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she sat in the warm comforting water.

She looked out into her room and spotted the katana on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought back to the days events. She remembered the cuts and bruises. She opened her eyes and washed her hair. She pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her and looked into the full length body mirror. She saw her injuries and lightly brushed her figers over hem wincing in pain.

She walked out into her room and dropped her towel. She changed into her nightly clothes and pulled out a small cylinder. She opened the top and rubbed her finger in it then overtop her wounds which helped sooth and mend them. She turned off the lamp and crawled into bed. She puled the blanket up and closed her eyes. Ryu's name popped into her head as an image did as well and a small smile passed over Kasumi's lips and she fell asleep.

--

"You must protect all your possible openings!" Ryu yelled as his sword slashed at Kasumi's side tasting fresh blood. Kasumi jumped back gripping her side as blood seeped through her fingers. She put both of her hands back on her sword and ran towards him dissapearing re-appearing behind him with her katana comming down, fast. Ryu quickly turned and blocked getting pushed back a few meters. "Hn." he said as he countered her attack and now Kasumi was on the defensive.

A few hours later Ryu and Kasumi were practicing thier kido and hand-to-hand combat. Kasumi landed a few good hits on Ryu causing future bruising, but Ryu had broken one of Kasumi's ribs and one of her ankles. The days went on and on like this. Kasumi gradually became better.

--

Kasumi woke up. She walked into the bathroom and bathed. She then got ready putting on her black and gold ninja outfit. She tied her hair up today. She put on her mask and looked into the mirror. She nodded with satisfaction and walked out into her room. She grabbed her weapons pouch and equiped it to her waist. She fastend her tanto to the back of her waist. Finally she grabbed her katana and unsheathed it half of the way. She stared at her reflection in the blade.She sheathed it and dissapeared through the doorway heading towards the training ground.

It was the 25th day of training. 6:00 am. The sun was just comming out over mountains. Kasumi arrived at the training grounds. She spotted someone sitting on the ground cross legged. "I assume you know what day it is?" Ryu asked sitting on the floor without opening an eye. He wore his mask today, and his regular ninja outfit. Kasumi didn't answer. Ryu smirked. "Very well."

He was then gone. Kasumi stood ready. She moved her head to the side and quickly unsheathed her sword bringing it to her side. The sound of clashing metal entered her ears as Ryu stood with his sword outstretched being blocked by kasumi's. He dissapeared again. Kasumi brought her katana to the front of her closing her eyes. She focused and concentrated awiting his next move.

-

_"You will undergo twenty-five days of training. "_

_-_

Kasumi moved her sword above her as Ryu appeared above her bringing his sword down, she blocked it once more. Ryu dissapeared once more.

-

_"In those twenty-five days, I will teach you everything I know. You will become extremely skilled in wielding a sword."_

_-_

Kasumi bent her knee's and swiftly moved to the side, the blade of a sword appearing where she once stood only mere seconds ago. Kasumi swung her sword to the side. Ryu blocked it countering it with one of his attacks. Kasumi quickly caught her opening and blocked out outstretching her foot as Ryu jumped back dodging her trip. He then dissapeared once more.

-

_"On the twenty fifth day, you will undergo the ultimate test."_

_-_

Kasumi flipped backwards a few times before diving to the side dodging multiple energy balls. When she landed her hand glowed a fierce red. She thrusted her hand forward as an energy ball of her own shot out towards Ryu. Ryu leapt to the side avoiding the attack. He dissapeared again after throwing several shurikan.

-

"_You will fight me."_

_-_

Kasumi deflected the shurikan with her katana. She stood holding her katana to her side as she swung it upwards, a little to late, she felt a surge of pain in her side. She looked down to see a blade sticking into her side. Her hand began to glow once more as a red energy ball shot forward. Ryu removed his sword and dissapeared.

-

_This will not be one of our regular fights however, when I fight you, I won't hold back."_

_-_

Kasumi sprinted forward as a barrage of energy balls mixed with shurikan rained down on her. She stopped in front of a large boulder turning to face Ryu. She smirked as this time, she dissapeared. Ryu stood in Kasumi's position now as he awaited her attack. He smirked bringing his sword atop his head as Kasumi appeared above him. The katana's clashed.

-

_" I will be fighting you with the intent to kill, on that day, you will be __**my enemy.**__"_

_-_

Kasumi pulled her sword back and stood on Ryu's blade. Ryu looked at her confused as she smirked and dissapeared into a small whirlwind of pink petals. Ryu looked up to where she once stood when he brought his sword down quickly, a little too late. Kasumi swiftly swung her leg catching Ryu's as he fell backwards to the ground. He outstretched his hand to stop his fall, however Kasumi predicted this and stuck a kunai into his hand. He was now pinned to the ground. She appeared above him holding her blade to his neck. Ryu glared at her for a moment before grinning and dropping his sword. "You win." he said as Kasumi smirked.

--

Kasumi sat atop her bed holding a towel to her chest. Yuzuki sat behind her tending to her wounds and healing them. A lot of them weren't as serious as the ones before it. The medical herbs reparied most of the skin and disinfected the wounds. Yuzuki began bandaging her wounds as a knock was at the door. Kasumi slid on a tanktop as she began bandaging her arm. Yuzuki answerd the door. "Master Hayabusa." she said with a surprised look. Kasumi turned to the door as she saw Ryu standing there holding a tray of food and drink. "Yuzuki-san, would you excuse us?" Yuzuki grinned looking back at Kasumi and then bowing. "Of course." she said exiting the room sliding the door shut behind her.

Ryu made his way over to the table as he set the food down. "You did a good job today." Ryu said looking at Kasumi. Kasumi smiled. "Thank you." She said standing up. "I learned from the best." Ryu watched as Kasumi's bandage fell apart and she sighed. She picked it up and began wrapping her arm once more. "Here, let me do that for you." Ryu offered stepped forward and holding her arm.

Kasumi felt the touch of his fingers on her arm as she smiled. "Thanks." she said as he began tieing it. There was a few moments of silence. "Ryu," Kasumi started. "Hn." Ryu answered. "Do you think my brother will ever find me here.." she said. Ryu didn't answer at first. He continued wrapping the bandage. A few more moments of silence passed. "I don't know." he answered finishing up.

Kasumi turned and faced him. "What if he came." she asked looking at Ryu. Ryu sighed walking over to the window. 'I don't know." he answered. "He would take you and bring you back to your village where you would be executed." "What about you..' she asked. "Nothing would become of me..unless I protested against it, I would be left alone and carry on with my life." "Oh.." Kasumi said. "If he came for me... would you leave it alone...or...fight for me." Kasumi asked nearly choking back her words. Ryu didn't answer. A few minutes passed by and Ryu turned heading for the door.

Kasumi looked down at the ground as Ryu opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I don't know." he answered before walking into the hallway and shutting it behind him. Kasumi sighed making her way over to the window. Ryu stood outside Kasumi's room in the dark hallway. He looked down at the ground thinking. He sighed.

Kasumi stared out the window at the moon. She turned when she heard her door open. "Ryu?" she said as Ryu shut the door behind him and made his way over to Kasumi rather quick. He placed both his hands on her face.

Thier lips crashed and Kasumi stood there. Her eyes wide and her cheeks red. She slowly closed her eyes and moved closing wrapping her arms around his neck. Ryu moved his hands down around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Kasumi couldn't believe this was happening. This was nothing like Ryu. The Ryu Hayabusa she knew was the last person on earth to ever give affection, especially towards her. Why was he doing this? What had pushed him to? What was he thinking? All these questions raced through her head. She pushed them to the back of her head as none of it mattered right now. Right now it was about her and him.

Ryu picked Kasumi up as they continued to kiss. They slowly made their way over to the bed. He gently layed her on the bed and hovered over her. They continued kissing as Kasumi slowly pulled off his shirt and Ryu hers. The continued kissing as Kasumi traced her hands over his chest and she could feel his muscles, and above that, his scars. One by one pieces of clothing ended up on the ground.

The kiss became even deeper. The candles began melting away and burning out as Ryu and Kasumi passionatly embraced each other. It wasn't a one time thing, it was _love._

--

A man in white stood staring out a window as he averted his eyes to a piece of paper handed to him by a purple haired kunoichi. His expression changed as he crumpled the paper and looked up at the woman beside him. "Is this true?" She nodded. "This information came directly from someone inside and in close contact with them. Hayate squeezed the paper tighter as he stared back out the window. "What will you have us do? Do we capture both of them." "No." he answerd. "Only the one, leave the other one..." "But he-" "Leave him alone." he said more forcefully.

"We will attack tomorrow night, two hours after the sun sets. You are to only retrieve her and avoid fighting at all costs. Take down anyone who gets in the way, do not approach him in anyway. I will deal with him." "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Talk." "Talk?" "Yes." The purple haired kunoichi stood confused. "You move on my command. I want you to keep a perimeter around the village, you are to know everyone who leaves or enters." "Hai."

--

The sun shone happily through the window as Kasumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Ryu's face. She smiled. She was laying against his chest, his arm was wrapped around her. The blankets pulled up covering their bodies. Kasumi yawned while stretching. She pushed the blankets back and stepped out of bed. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She turned on the tap and stepped into the tub.

Several moments later she stepped out wrapping a towel around her. She opened the door and saw a fully clothed Ryu finishing strapping on his weaponry. She smiled as he noticed her. Ryu's expression softened slighty as he continued to fastening his weapons to his waist. She walked over and looked out into the garden. "It's a beautiful day." she said. Ryu looked over at her. "Hn." he answered. Kasumi sighed as she looked down slightly.

_Maybe it all did mean nothing..._

She thought to herself when she felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw two arms. She then looked up and saw Ryu standing behind her holding her. "Ive seen things that are far more beautiful than the day. " he said softly. Kasumi became red. This was a side of Ryu she had never seen. He leaned forward gently kissing her before letting go and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked. "I have to go check a few things and help for the preparations for tonight. " "Preparations for tonight?" Kasumi asked. "There's going to be a fesitval in the village in honour of the "Great Red Dragon." "Oh." Kasumi said. "Kasumi.." "Yes?" "You wouldn't be interested in going with me, would you?" Ryu asked very nonchalant. Kasumi smiled. "Of course I would." "Good..it starts at 8. Meet me on the bridge then." "Right." Kasumi said as he nodded and then dissapeared through the doorway shutting it behind him.

Kasumi smiled as she began to change into her ninja uniform. Kasumi spent the remainder of the day in the training grounds training. Hours passed when Kasumi leaned against her katana breathing heavily. She noticed it was getting dark. Her eyes widened. "Shit.' she said sheathing her sword and sprinting towards the main house.

She opened her door and entered her room. She ran to the bathroom undressing and bathing. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when she noticed something on her bed. She stepped closer. It was a long white kimono with pink sakura petals on it. There was a purple band that tied around the waist and outlined the kimono. The sleevs were long. There was a necklace ontop of it as well. Kasumi lifted it up looking at it. "I thought you may need something to wear for tonight's festival." a voice called as Kasumi looked to the side and saw Yuzuki. "Yuzuki-san! I can't believe you did this for me!" she yelled embracing her in a hug. "Go on! Get ready, I'll help!" Yuzuki said excitedly as Kasumi smiled and began dressing into her kimono.

--

Ryu stood beneath a sakura tree on the bridge as petals fell around him. He looked up at the moon and sighed impatiently. He heard footsteps as he turned and his eyes widend. Kasmi stood on the other side of the bridge in her new Kimono. Her hair was down and there was a lilly in her hair. She wore the jade necklace and white high heels. "Kasumi..." he said stepping closer until they were in front of each other. "You look beautiful." he said as Kasumi turned red and smiled. "Thank you Ryu.." she said as he held out his arm and she put hers through.

They walked through the garden that Kasumi's room faced and passed through a gate walking along a path into the city. Music and the sound of drums could be heard. Kasumi remembered that she wasn't wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She could be found out and hunted once more, having to live on the run. She looked up at Ryu. Tonight would be a perfect night and most likely their last together. Kasumi would have to leave later in the night. She was going to make this the most memorable night ever.

They entered the epicenter of the town where the fesitval was being held. Everyone stopped and turned to see Ryu and Kasumi enter with their arms linked. They walked through the crowd as Kasumi could hear people whisper things like. " Who is that?" or "What happened to Uruwashii-sama?" Kasumi smiled to herself as they reached the center and Ryu stepped up onto a platform.

"Tonight marks 150 years since the red dragon saved and created this village." the crowd began to cheer. "We honour and celebrate this night in the name of the red dragon. May the festivities now commence!" the crowd grew wild with cheering as fireworks blasted off into the sky and people in the dragon costume danced through the crowd while woman danced alongside them. The ninja's were attending the festival as well unmasked, but, because no one but Ryu has seen them before, the civilians couldn't tell the difference.

Ryu and Kasumi were dragged into dancing. They danced, and ate and laughed together. Enjoying the night, unaware of the events that have yet occurred, one that would wipe the smiles off both their faces.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Woohoo. Done! Review please and let me know what you think !! **


	6. Chapter 6: Old Faces

**---------------------------------------------**

As the festival began to end Ryu and Kasumi headed back to the main building. They walked through the garden that Kasumi's room overlooked. They stood on the bridge, the sakura tree looming above them as pink petals floated around them.

"Ryu," Kasumi said turning to face him. "These past few weeks here have been the best few weeks of my life. I have known you ever since we were little, you have always been there to watch and protect me. And now, well now I have you...thank you Ryu." Ryu moved closer and held her close. "I will always be here to protect you." he said as they leaned in and shared a kiss.

Ryu then walked Kasumi back to her room as they shared one more kiss before closing the door. Ryu headed towards his office. Kasumi leaned against the door and sighed as she walked into her room and took off the kimono she was wearing. She changed into her black and gold ninja outfit. She finished securing her tanto and sighed reaching to grab her katana.

A kunai whizzed past her head as she quickly flipped backwards. "It's been a while, Ayane." Kasumi said taking out her tanto. Ayane stepped out from the darkness and glared at Kasumi. "Come to kill me?" Kasumi said as Ayane lunged forward and attacked Kasumi with a kunai. Kasumi blocked and countered every move with her tanto.

"I wish." Ayane said as they continued to fight. Kasumi swung her tanto as Ayane moved her head just avoiding the attack. A lock of her purple hair fell to the ground as Kasumi smirked. "You've always escaped our grip, but now, now we will finally get you. " "We?" Kasumi said as Ayane swiftly kicked her hand and her tanto slid across the floor and out into the hallway where a figure was standing, but she didn't notice.

Ayane flipped forward bringing her leg down on Kasumi's shoulder. Kasumi grabbed her shoulder in pain as she staggered backwards. Ayane reached into her pocket pulling something out. It was a detonator. "If you do not come with us, then we will blow up this patetic village." Kasumi glared at her. "But this is Hayate's village put under the care of Ryu Hayabusa!" Kasmi yelled. "Yes, but it is also Hayate who ordered it and planted the explosives himself." "Woman and children live here !" Kasumi yelled stepping forward still holding her shoulder. Ayane shrugged. "Oh well, minor losses." "You bitch!" Kasumi yelled.

--

Ryu walked into his office closing the door behind him. It was dark except for the moonlight shining in. He walked to the window. "What are you doing here so late, Hayate." Ryu said as Hayate stepped out of the shadows. "I've come to talk to you." "What about?" "I think you know." Ryu turned to face Hayate. "We've had reports that Kasumi has been living here." "Well, your reports are wrong." Ryu answered. "You know" Hayate sighed, " the punishments in the law of the ninja for a runaway shinobi and for the one that hides them." " Are you accusing me of lieing Hayate?" "No, I'm simply reminding you of the law." "I know the law!" Ryu yelled.

Hayate sighed as he placed his left hand on Ryu's right shoulder. "Ryu, you and I have been friends for many years. You've always been there for me and looked out for me. I thank you...and..it's sad to see you die like this." Ryu looked at him confused. "Die?" he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a blade sticking into him. He looked back up at Hayate as he placed both hands on his shoulders for support.

His body was becomming numb. "I'm sorry." Hayate said as he pulled out the blade and Ryu slowly fell to the ground. He stared up at Hayate unable to move. Hayate threw the blade to the ground and stared at his dying friend. Ryu recognized the blade, it was Kasumi's tanto. There was a purple liquid on the blade..poison. Hayate turned and left. Ryu's eyes became heavy as he succumbed into darkness.

--

Kasumi stood on a hill overlooking the village, her hands bound behind her back as Ayane stood holding her arm. A figure appeared. "Hayate.." Kasumi said. Hayate lookd at Ayane and nodded his head. She nodded back and pulled something out of her pocket. It was the detonator. "What are you doing.." Kasumi said. "You said if I came..no one would get hurt.." she said stepping forward. "You lied...YOU LIED!" she yelled running at Ayane as Hayate grabbed her.

Ayane turned and pushed the button as an explosion was heard and Kasumi looked down at the now burning village. She took a few steps forward and fell to her knee's. "No.." she said quietly at first. "NOO!" she screamed into the night as the reflection of the flames were in her eyes. She watched the village burn. No, she watched her _home _burn.

--

Kasumi was hung up by her arms. Days had passed and day by day she died a little more. Everyday ninja's would come in and she would be used as target practice. Her clothes were drenched in blood. Her clothes stuck to her wounds because the blood had dried. She was hung up about 15 feet off the ground. There was one window in the room.

She stared at the moon longingly. She had hoped she would die soon so that the pain would end and she would be with him again. Ryu. He was dead now. All because of her. If she hadn't gone to see him and stayed they would've never kiled him and the whole village. She was the reason he was dead...they were dead.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to when he would bring her food everynight and they would sometimes talk. Or when Yuzuki would sit with her and take care of her wounds. The training she went through. But most of all she thought about the time her and Ryu spent together and the night they went to the festival.

Kasumi opened her eyes as she heard the door open. "You have fifteen minutes." she heard Ayane's voice. The door closed and the light left with it. The ninja's stood taking out thier weapons as Kasumi closed her eyes and the pain took over her body once more. Her old wounds began to reopen and more blood dripped onto the floor.

--

He slowly opened his eyes. He raised his hand placing it on his head as his head was throbbing. He could feel minor pain in his abdomen as he slowly sat up. He looked around the room and couldn't recognize where he was. There was only three pieces of furnature in the room. A bed, a dresser and a table beside the bed. There was a window that faced out onto a grassy plain. The sun shone through. Ryu turned his attention to the door as four people walked in.

His expression changed as he recognized them. "Look who's finally awake." a man said, he wore white pants with a flame design on the side and no shirt. His hair was short and spiky and he was fit. Three woman stood beside him. One had dark brown hair that was usually tied up in two braided buns. She wore a red kimono, high heels and today her hair was down. There was another woman. She stood a little taller than the others. She had short silver hair, she wore a black suit with high heels, she was an assasin. The last girl had dirty blonde hair, she wore a jean jacket, tank-top and jeans. She held a cup and a smile. She was a black belt in teakwondo.

"You guys.." Ryu said. "Yup!" The chinese girl in the red kimono said. "Why..." Ryu asked. "Well, you've saved our asses a number of times..thought we'd repay the favour." the man said crossing his arms. "I see." Ryu said as he slowly stood. "Thanks. But I must be going." "Going!" the girl with the cup said. "You can't go anywhere." the assasin added. "You're body isn't back to 100 ." the man said. "I don't care, there's somewhere I must be." "Where could you go that's so important, your last home was just blown up remember?" the chinese girl said. Ryu looked at her shocked. "It was blown up."

The assasain nodded. "It's a miracle you're still in one piece." "Did you find Kasumi?" he asked. "Kasumi?" the chinese girl said. "She was there!!?" Ryu nodded. "We checked for surviors and there were none, you were the only one left untouched by the explosion." The man explained. "Then we have to go back! She could still be there." Ryu said. The others nodded as the exited the building.

They arrived at the remains of the village. They walked through the streets, the buildings were destroyed and the streets littered with corpses. Ryu looked at them as there were none left alive. He raced towards Kasumi's room. He ran through the garden and arrived at her room. No doubt it was destroyed. They began digging through the debre.

"I found someone !" the man yelled. Ryu immeadiatly rushed over. He looked down at the woman that he was holding. He recognized her, but it was not Kasumi. He picked up the woman. "Yuzuki." he said quietly. He checked her pulse, she was gone. He closed his eyes setting her down. "They have her." he said. "They?" the assasin said. "Hayate and Ayane. They've got her, and she'll die soon. I have to save her." "Wait!" the taekwondo master yelled. "We're comming with you." " No." Ryu said. "Why not?" the chinese girl asked. "It's too dangerous." Ryu replied.

The man with no shirt crossed his arms. "Listen Ryu, you and Kasumi have saved our butts a number of times and we've come to consider you comrades." Ryu looked at them. "Fine, but you do what I say, I will tell you everything you need to know about going in there and where to go. We leave tonight." They all nodded.

--

The door opened as it shut again. Kasumi slowly opened her eyes as she heard footsteps. Hayate stood and looked above him where Kasumi hung. There was silence between them. The sun shone down on Kasumi as she lifted her head and looked outside. It began to rain and she could feel the cool air on her face. "I'm not scared to die." she said finally. Hayate looked at her. A few more moments passed before Hayate turned and left.

--

Night had come and the five were finished preparing. "Is everyone ready?" Ryu said. They all nodded. We have no time to lose, let's go." he said as he turned and sprinted through the night towards Kasumi's village. The assasain got on a motorcycle, the guy without a shirt got into his suped up sportscar and the last two girls got into a convertable as Ryu led the way by just running. They were amazed at his speed.

He stopped just outside a forest. The others stopped behind him getting out of their vehicles. "Its hidden deep within this forest." he said as they all looked at the forest. "Here's the plan." he said. "Jann lee,Lei Fang, and Hitomi, you will enter through the front and cause a distraction. Christie and I will infiltrate the building I believe where Kasumi is being held. When I give the signal to leave do not hesitate, you turn and leave returning to your vehicles. We will all meet back at Hitomi's dojo between now and tomorrow morning. I want everyone to be careful. These are highly trained ninja's, they will kill you first and ask questions later. I thank you all for comming and helping, please..survive." he said this as they nodded and turned running off towards the village.

They reached the village as Jann Lee, Lei Fang, and Hitomi all stood at the entrance. They looked over at Ryu and Christie as they nodded. Ryu jumped up over the gates as Christie used a grapple and jumped over as well. The other three walked straight through the entrance and into the middle of the village. The villagers ran inside to their homes as ninja's immeadiatly surrounded them. They all smirked as Jann Lee did his famous fighting cry and the ninja's swarmed them.

Ryu and Christie snuck into one of the buildings. They walked through the halls snapping necks and stabbing those who got in their way. There was a room that was heavily guarded. Ryu and Christie stepped forward and took out the five guards. Ryu opened the door and stopped when he heard footsteps. He and Christie looked over as they could see shadows along the wall. "Go." Christie said as Ryu looked at her. "I'll take care of them, save Kasumi!" she yelled as Ryu nodded and entered the room closing the door behind him.

--

Ayane and Hayate sat drinking tea. They were silent when Ayane finally spoke up. "Hayate.." she said as she set her cup down. "I know the punishment for runaway's, and I agree that they should be killed..but..what we're doing is just..barbaric." Hayate sighed. "These are the rules and as such we should follow them." Ayane looked down at her cup of tea and sighed.

They turned their heads when someone rushed in. "Hayate-sama, there's intruders in the village!" he yelled. Ayane and Hayate stood immeadiatly heading for Kasumi.

--

Kasumi heard the door open. She was too weak to lift her head. She knew what time it was. She closed her eyes and awaited the new pain, she figured the would be the last time, and she was ready to die. A few moments passed and she heard the footsteps approach her.

Ryu looked up in horror at Kasumi. The blood dripped off her into a pool beneath her. He quickly took out a shurikan and threw it at the rope. The rope snapped and Kasumi dropped. Ryu caught her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ryu. "Ryu.." she said weakly. "I'm gunna get you out of here." he said heading towards the door. He outstretched his arm to open it when he heard and explosion. His eyes widend as he opened the door and the hall was filled with smooke. He looked around and saw a woman with silver hair laying on the ground. "Christie." he yelled she slowly lifted her head. "Get out of here." she said. Ryu walked forward and grabbed her arm. He adjusted Kasumi putting her over one of his shoulders and Christie over his other. He went back into the room Kasumi was being held in jumped up to the window. He leapt out the window and landed on a rooftop. He set Christie down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long narrow tube. He ripped something off creating a spark as he set it down and grabbed Christie running along the rooftop leaping over the gates. Something exploded and a firework was sent hurdling into the sky.

Jann Lee, and Hitomi looked up and saw the firework. The finished off the last few ninja. Jann Lee grabbed and unconcious Lei Fang and they ran out of the village and towards their vehicles. They got into their cars and drove off leaving the motorcycle behind.

--

Hayate and Ayane reached the room as they ran inside and looked up to see that she was gone. "Hayabusa." Hayate said with a smirk and turned to exit. Ayane clenched her hand into a fist as she followed him.

--

Ryu ran through the forest and finally stopped when he figured he was far enough. He set Christie and Kasumi down. They were beside a river. He examined them both. His eyes widened as he saw all the injuries on Kasumi. He ripped her clothing and immeadiatly began tending to her wounds using medical herbs and such.

He knew Christie was okay, she had minor injuries and would survive. He finished and looked down at Kasumi. He wiped her face and looked at her. "Look what they've done to you.." he said clutching his hand into a fist. "I will never forgive them for this!" he yelled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Okay wellll there's the next chapter ! Review and let me know what you think : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Together Again

**Author's notes: HAH ! Thanks for all the reviews ! I love you guys so much I've decided to update quicker.Lol. Everyone agree's that Ayane and Hayate were quite harsh. lol. yah well.. i dont know. they felt bad, as you could see from the conversation they had, but they didn't want to defy the "law of the ninja" or whatever. Anyway, read and enjoy! OOH annd review. Thanks! Love you all ! Next chapter I'll be answering the reviews at the beginning. )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryu sat on a tree branch. One of his legs extended while the other pulled up to his chest. He rested his arm on the leg that was pulled up. He looked out over the forest and watched as the sun began to rise.

It had been a long night. He stayed up and kept watch over the two woman to make sure no harm came to them. He was impressed that Christie lasted as long as she did against that large number of ninja's. And he was shocked that Kasumi underwent all that torture and survived. He knew there was a punishment for running away, but he never knew it would be something like that. Especially since it was her brother who allowed it.

He looked down as he heard movement.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes. She felt the warm sun on her face and the cool mist from the waterfall beside her. She closed her eyes slowly pushing herself up. She looked around and recognized the place. This was where her and Ayane used to play when they were children.

She looked over to her side where she saw Christie. "Christie?" she said to herself surprised to see her. She looked up as she heard leaves rustling and figure jump out from the tree. Her eyes widened and then grew soft. "Ryu." she said.

Ryu began making his way over to her. He kneeled beside her as they looked at each other for a few moments. "You saved me." she said as she looked into his eyes. He looked into hers and nodded. She threw herself into his arms as he didn't move for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I thought you were dead." Kasumi said laying against his chest. He held her tighter. "It's all my fault." she said pulling away looking up at him. "The village would've never been destroyed if I hadn't stayed.." she said tears threatening to fall. "It's not your fault." he said looking into her eyes.

"They've destroyed the village, killed all those innocent people, and hurt you...they will pay." he said. "Hayate will pay." he clutched his hand into a fist as she watched him get angry. She held him close again as she slowly cried into his chest. "It's okay now." he said holding her close. "You're safe."

Christie was awake, but her eyes remained closed. She listened to the conversation and heard Kasumi start to cry. She knew it must've hurt a lot if Kasumi cried. She knew ninja's, like assasains, were not allowed to cry or show any emotion. She knew this meant a lot to her, to both of them.

--

Jann Lee poured Hitomi a cup of tea as they sat around the table. Hitomi quietly sipped her tea as Lei Fang layed on a bed behind them resting. Jann Lee slamed his cup on the table as tea spilled. "Dammit where are they, they should've been here by now." he said angry.

"Lee calm down, they'll be here." Hitomi said sippind her tea. "How do you know! What if they got caught! Or worse, what if they're dead !" he said standing up. Hitomi sighed, "They're fine." she reassured him. "How do you know that!" he yelled. Hitomi looked up at him aggrivated."Because, Ryu is the top ninja in the world, and Christie the top assasain, I'm pretty sure they're fine, it's just a matter of-"

Hitomi was interrupted as the door opened and three figures appeard. "Told you." she said sipping her tea. "Took you long enough." Jann Lee said putting his hands on his hips as the three of them walked in. "Sorry, we got a little side tracked." Ryu said carrying Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" Hitomi yelled jumping to her feet as she ran over to them. "Hitomi? Lee.." she looked over to the person laying on the bed. "Lei? What a surprise to see you all!" she said with a smile. "It's been soo long.!" she said as Ryu slowly let her down and she stood.

Hitomi hugged her as Kasumi let out a small noise in pain and Hitomi immeadiatly let go. "I'm sorry!" she said. Kasumi smiled. "It's okay." Lei Fang slowly got up and spotted Kasumi. "Kasumi!" she yelled running over to her. "Lei!" Kasumi said happily. "I'm so glad to see all of you again." Kasumi said looking at them.

"They helped me save you, without them you would've been dead." Ryu said standing behind Kasumi. "Thank you all so very much." she said bowing. They all looked at each other and then bowed as well. "Kasumi, you are one of our good friends, there's no way we would let you suffer a fate like that, there's no way you deserve that." Christie said stepping forward. It was unlike Christie to act this way, but she gave Kasumi a hug and Kasumi, surprised at first, hugged her as well.

"Since everyone is here I'll order the chef to prepare a feast for tonight!" Hitomi yelled running off into the kitchen.

"Funny we didn't hear you approach, has your motorcycle become quiet all of a sudden?" Jann Lee said talking to Christie. "Motorcycle? We didn't come on it." "So where is it?" he asked.

---

"Looks like they left something behind." Ayane said as she stood in front of the black and silver motorcycle. Hayate stood with his arms crossed examining the bike. The helmet was on the handle and the jacket on the seat. "Shall we destroy it?" Ayane asked.

"No." Hayate answered. "Whoever left it here will return for it." he said picking up the jacket and pulling something out of the pocket. "How can you be certain?" Ayane asked. "Because they forgot something important to them." he said tossing over an object to Ayane.

Ayane examined the object. It was a small black hand held device. She pressed a button as the screen lit up. "Hello Christie." it said as Ayane smirked.

---

Kasumi stood on the porch in the back of the Dojo. She heard the door slide open behind her as she turned and saw Ryu approach her. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants. His head was clear of everything and his hair was tied back in a ponytail, his face fully visible.

Kasumi wore one of Hitomi's white robes with a pink finish. Her hair was down and behind one ear was a white lilly holding it back. She wore a jade necklace and sandles. Ryu walked up beside her as they looked out over the land as the sun was beginning to set. There was silence between them.

They both placed their hands on the railing as their hands slowly crept closer to each other as they were soon on top of each other. Kasumi looked up at Ryu and he looked back at her. "Ryu. " she said. "Hn." he answered. "Do you think that things between us will work out.." she asked. He didn't answer.

"I believe if we work hard at it, everything will be fine and we'll be able to live in peace away from all of this." There was more silence after her explained this. "For how long?" she asked. He looked into her eyes. "For as long as you want." he said. They took their hands off the railing and moved closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his chest.

They stared up into each others eyes. "Forever?" Kasumi asked, or more so stated. "Forever." Ryu answered as they moved in closer to each other. They slowly closed their eyes as their lips met and they kissed.

"Lei! Go get Ryu and Kasumi. Let them know that dinner is ready!" Hitomi yelled from the kicthen. "Alright, alright." Lei Fang said standing up and walking to the back porch. She turned the corner and spotted them. She stopped and watched. A smile spread across her face as she held her hands together in front of her chest. Jann Lee appeared behind her. "Give the love birds a moment eh?" he said as Lei smiled and they walked away.

Ryu and Kasumi pulled away from each other a smiled. She rested her head against his chest as they turned and watched the sun set over the horizen, holding hands.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: It was kinda short, i know i know. BUTT it was just kinda there to fill things in and give Ryu and Kasumi a little more time together before any other big things happend. HAh. SOO review annnd yah! Remember, ill be responding to reviews at the beginning of the next chapter! Love you guys ! **


End file.
